1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method of controlling starting of a vehicle that changes starting pattern according to a distance from a previous vehicle and performs starting control according to the changed starting pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a starting control means a control of an engine and a transmission which is performed when the vehicle begins to run in a stopped state.
According to a conventional starting control, engine torque is controlled by using a predetermined torque filter and a predetermined torque map at a predetermined shift-speed regardless of the distance from the previous vehicle. If the predetermined shift-speed is a second forward speed, smooth shift may be felt but acceleration feel may be bad on non-congested roads. On the contrary, if the predetermined shift-speed is a first forward speed, quick acceleration may be felt but a driver may dissatisfy due to quick start or sudden acceleration on congested roads.
Therefore, it is necessary to differentiate a starting control according to a road state and the distance from the previous vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.